


The School of Death

by hecalledherlittlewolf (orphan_account)



Series: Ravenwood [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Am I the only one in love with Malorn Ashthorn?, F/M, Has no one else seriously done this fic?, This is gonna be good, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hecalledherlittlewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esmee Willowwhisper did not expect to be sucked into a world of wizards and magic. She never expected that she would be the one pitted against the most dangerous wizard that the Spiral has ever seen.</p><p>With a few new friends at her side and perhaps even a love interest, can young Esmee stand against the greatest evil she has ever faced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School of Death

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are set in age ranges of around 16-18, but I don't specifically say for any of them. The game is generally a game for younger kids, but I've played it for years and still love it (I'm 16) so I am setting the standard for my series. I really hope everyone enjoys, and maybe this will give a new edge to a usually pretty docile game.

**“Timor mortis conturbat me.” (The Fear of Death Confounds Me)**

 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Emma smiles sheepishly. "Oh, it's not so bad. Just a little.. erm.. open! Yes, very open."

I nearly snort. My tour of Ravenwood just went from interesting to depressing.

I tilt my head and stare down into the chasm where the Death School should be.

"Hmph," I mutter. "So where am I supposed to study?"

"That," says a boy's voice behind me, making me jump, "is where I come in."

I look the boy up and down and something inside me skips a beat. He has rather pale skin, like most Necromancers, and his eyes are a dark shade of amethyst. He has long, spikey black hair that partially covers his eyes, and an easy smile curves his lips. They look exceptionally soft.

"And who might you be?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. I glance at Emma, who is smiling as well.

"Esmee, this is Malorn Ashthorn," she supplies helpfully, gesturing to him with her hand.

Malorn holds up a hand to quiet her, which just makes her soft smile turn sarcastic.

"Please, I can speak for myself," he says, then he sweeps himself into a bow. "The name's Ashthorn, Malorn Ashthorn, and I will be your Necromancy instructor, seeing as our former professor is a bit.. erm.. indisposed?"

Emma coughs, and Malorn shuts up. I lift a brow and look between the two.

Malorn quickly says, "I was the top death student before the school vanished, so Ambrose has entrusted me to offer my knowledge to the Necromancers of tomorrow. It's a pleasure to work with you, Miss Esmee."

He winks, and I blush. His eyes flick to Emma, who is rolling her eyes, and his cocky smile grows a bit.

"Please, do continue your tour. I'm sure you're on Ambrose's instruction, and I don't want to keep you from your task," Malorn says, giving a gentlemanly tip of his pointed hat.

"Until next time," he says, this time offering a full, dazzling smile.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, a little dazed. Emma grabs my hand and tows me along across the grassy patch to the Myth School. We have to step over overgrown roots of the centerpiece tree, and I nearly trip several times due to Emma pulling me so quickly.

When we reach stone again, she turns to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to go there."

I lift a brow. "And why not?"

"Because _I've_ been there, and it wasn't pretty, trust me," she says, staring intensely at me.

" _You've_ been there? You were with Malorn?"

"Shhhhhh!" she silences me, putting her hand over my mouth. She glances around nervously, then drags me over to a bench beside the Myth School building. I nearly trip over the sidewalk this time, and I'm relieved when she plants me on the bench.

"No one knows that I did, so zip it! Dating around here is weird, okay? There are rules. First of all, you never get involved with someone from your opposite school, which for you, is Life. Trust me, that's not a hard rule to follow. My opposite is Myth, and believe me, I can hardly stand to be around them. It's ground into our bones to hate our opposite schools. We can't help it."

I glance over to where Malorn stands sentient in front of the chasm. "But he's from my school, so why is that bad?"

Emma sighs. "The next one applies to students outside the Death School, and it's really rather simple. You don't date a Necromancer. Ever. You just don't."

I stare at her blankly. "Why not!?"

Emma grins wryly. "Because you people are impossible! Your whole obsession with death and darkness, it's depressing."

"Not to me."

"Exactly."

She gives me a soft smile and sighs. "People from outside the Death School don't understand the Death School. To everyone else, it's just bizarre and strange and grotesque."

I'm stunned, and a little angry. "So why are you even bothering with me?"

Emma flinches a bit, but doesn't back down. "Because you're my friend, no matter how weird you are."

I sigh and lean back against the side of the Myth School. "Alright, fine. But I'm still not clicking how this applies to me."

"I'm explaining this wrong. The rules of dating among students don't really apply to you regarding Malorn. I mean, he's in your school and you're both Necromancers. You cancel each other out. But there's just something about Malorn..."

I return my gaze to his distant figure. He's speaking with someone else now, a boy dressed in sky blue and white. His hair is an electric blue color, and his skin is almost as pale as Malorn's.

"That's an ice wizard," I comment.

"Yes, a thaumaturge. Gabriel. He's a good friend of Malorn's, maybe even his best friend. Ice and Death are pretty close schools. Death comes from Storm and Ice," Emma starts gesturing with her hands as she describes what she says next. "There's a whole big triangular web of how the six major schools are connected, with Balance in the center. Storm, Fire and Ice are in the outermost corners of the triangle; Death, Myth, and Life make up a smaller triangle in the center of the larger; Sun, Moon, and Celestial are in the spaces between the corners of the two triangles; and Balance is at the center, making up all of them together. It's very complex; you'll learn about it later."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is, but once you see it drawn out, it starts to make sense. It's all connected to what makes us fit into our school, and how we interact with others. All of us are connected in some way, even our opposites. Especially our opposites."

Emma shakes her head and gives a frustrated grumble. "Ugh, you've side-tracked me. Back to Malorn: he's strange. Not your garden-variety Necromancer strange, but worse. He has some serious issue going on upstairs and I pity anyone who tries to unscramble his mess of a brain."

I look at her curiously. "Maybe you only see it that way because you're not a Necromancer. I'm sure he's not as bad as you think."

Emma snorts. "Sure, sure. Make me the bad guy. I'm just saying, if you try to dig up Malorn's true self, I don't think you'll like what you see."

Her words strike a cord somewhere inside, and I actually flinch. I don't know why, but there's just something about what she said..

"Anyway! Shall we continue our tour?" Emma offers cheerfully, jumping up and taking my hand.

"Oh, sure," I say distantly, my eyes still on Malorn's form in the distance. He's alone again, sentient as ever.

I will solve the mystery that is Malorn Ashthorn.

Surely he can't be any more twisted than me.


End file.
